10 sposobów na zdobycie jej serca Nevra x Erica Eldarya
by LouhiZabini
Summary: Historia ta zaczyna się w Eldaryi, gdy Nevra, szukając 'Zmierzchu', tajemniczej książki o wampirach, znajduje '10 sposobów na zdobycie jej serca' autorstwa K.M. Mimo chwilowej niechęci, postanawia spróbować i tego, by zdobyć jej serce - ziemianki, która zagościła w Eldaryi. Czy to mu się uda? Dowiecie się sami!


Kolejny dzień, w którym nie zmieniło się nic. Postępów nie ma ani w klasyfikacji straży, ani w relacji z Eriką. Wciąż go unikała, nie dając jemu, znaczy im, szans na całkiem fajny, udany związek. Za każdym razem wymijała jego wszystkie próby, z kolei prośby miażdżyła swoim głośnym, stanowczym **nie**. Zaraz będzie pół roku, odkąd się w niej zakochał a zarazem zaczął swoją przerwę z podrywaniem innych kobiet. A ona mimo to nadal ciągle odpowiada mu **nie**.

Czas najwyższy znaleźć na nią sposób. A gdzie znaleźć metodę na to, by zdobyć serce kobiety, jako wampir? W jego ukochanej książce, Zmierzchu. Tam idealnie widać, jak powinien zachowywać się naczelny krwiopijca. Szybkim krokiem ruszył ku bibliotece. Ostatnio to tam widział, wraz z 50 twarzami Greya, które również chciał przeczytać w wolnej chwili. Kiwnął koledze w powitaniu, niemal od razu szperając chaotycznie między półkami. Co rusz książki z hukiem lądowały na ziemi.

— Nie, nie, ta też nie… Hmmm… Powinna być blisko, przecież jest układane według autorów — mruknął pod nosem z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. — Masz tu niezły bałagan, Kero — rzucił w stronę jednorożca, który wyraźnie się zjeżył.

— Ciekawe, dlaczego tak jest… — zironizował, piorunując spojrzeniem szefa straży cienia. — Miotasz się jak Jipinku z kociokwikiem. Czego tak szukasz? Pomóc ci? — Spytał, zbierając księgi rozrzucone nieregularne na podłodze, starając się każdą odnieść na miejsce. Nie podobało mu się to, ale im szybciej to załatwi, tym lepiej dla niewinnych dzieł.

— Zmierzchu, wiesz, tego o Edwardzie i Belli. Wiesz, gdzie to jest? — dopytał, odwracając się do niego. W sumie, jeżeli Kero nie będzie wiedzieć, to będzie oznaczało to tylko jedno – przepadło w eter, tak, jak jedzenie w pobliżu Ezarela. Widząc, jak niebiesko włosy kręci przecząco głową, syknął. — Kurwa mać, akurat teraz ktoś chciał sobie poczytać?! Potrzebuję tego na Erikę!

— Na Erikę? Ją na grzybobranie bierz, a nie na książki. W każdym razie, chyba wiem, co może Ci pomóc. Poczekaj chwilę, bez dotykania książek, proszę. — poprosił, szybko znikając za regałami. Natomiast on tupał nogą, zniecierpliwiony. Sekundy dłużyły mu się niemiłosiernie, tak jak Chromowi oczekiwanie na nową misję z dala od Eel. W końcu go zauważył. — Masz, tylko nie zniszcz. Moim zdaniem przyda ci się bardziej, a teraz zjeżdżaj. — Wcisnął mu cienki egzemplarz, po czym wygonił go z świątyni wiedzy użytecznej. Zaraz po zatrzaśnięciu drzwi z ciekawością sprawdził, co takiego dostał.

'' _10 sposobów na zdobycie jej serca''… Cóż, to nie jest to, co chciałem, ale trzeba w życiu wszystkiego spróbować. Nawet czegoś tak… żałosnego._ — pomyślał, otwierając książkę. Na pierwszej stronie stało jak byk:

'' **10 sposobów na zdobycie jej serca!** _Dziesięć sposobów, dzięki którym oczarujesz każdą kobietę, bez względu na wiek, środowisko czy charakter. Dzięki radom z tej książki będzie Twoja w przeciągu dziesięciu dni. Z dedykacją dla tych, wobec których wybranka jest dość oporna oraz nieprzystępna! ''_

— Dobra dobra, rozumiem przekaz, ja to nie Jamon — wymruczał gniewnie do samego siebie, po czym odwrócił kartkę na drugą stronę.

'' **Pierwszy sposób — rozbaw ją.** Kobiety kochają mężczyzn z poczuciem humoru. Im zabawniejszy jest dany mężczyzna, tym szybciej dziewczyna da się poderwać. Nikt nie chce być z osobą nudną, a więc i Ty postaraj się nie być nudnym oraz przewidywalnym. Zaskocz ją czymś pozytywnym''

— A więc mam zapodać jej parę żarcików? Dam radę, nie jestem tak sztywny jak Miiko. — stwierdził, gwiżdżąc sobie podczas drogi na stołówkę. Dziwne, że on sam o tym nie pomyślał, ale nic nie szkodzi – przez śmiech do serca.

Aż w końcu ją ujrzał. Jego cudowność, jego piękność, kobietę, za którą walczyć chce. Kogoś, kto jest tak ważny jak bimber dla Ezarela, jak Floppy dla Valkyona, jak Maana dla Eldaryjczyków, jak pieniądze dla polityków, jak rower dla murzynów. Tym dla niego była Erika. Szybko chwycił za tacę z dzisiejszym obiadem, po czym usiadł obok niej.

— Cześć i smacznego. Jak się dzisiaj masz? — zapytał ją z szerokim uśmiechem, targając sobie niedbale włosy. To był chyba jeden z jego odruchów. Dzisiaj też pięknie pachniała miętą, orchideą i czymś, czego nie był w stanie rozpoznać. Ten zapach torturował go przez dłuższy czas. Nie wiesz, jak to jest coś mieć, zarazem tego nie posiadając, dopóki się nie zakochasz na zabój. I tak też było z nim. Czuł jej zapach, przebywał z nią… A jednak nie mógł jej objąć, pomasować czy pocałować… To niemal fizycznie bolało.

— Cześć Nevra. Jak na dziś to jest dobrze, a jak jest z tobą? — odpowiedziała mu zaraz po przełknięciu swojej porcji. O dziwo, była dość rozweselona, więc może mu się to dziś uda? Odchrząknął, przygarniając ją do siebie.

— Ze mną jest fantastycznie, odkąd cię dziś zobaczyłem. Jesteś jak słońce mojego dnia! Ale ja nie z tym. Mogę opowiedzieć ci żart? Obiecuję, że się rozweselisz jeszcze bardziej! — obiecał gorąco, swoim okiem patrząc na nią prosząco. Dziewczyna na dźwięk tych słów roześmiała się nieco złośliwie, odsuwając się od niego tak, by jej nie obejmował.

— No okej, byle szybko. Mów, co masz mówić, Nevra — dodała, opierając dłonie na biuście. Była nastawiona dość sceptycznie, według jego skromnego zdania. Ale już niedługo…

— Wiesz, co jest małe, urocze i wkrótce będzie moje? — dopytał roześmiany, czekając na jej odpowiedź.

— Nie — stwierdziła, bojąc się tego, co zaraz usłyszy.

— Ty! — wykrzyczał, dumny z siebie oraz swojego żartu.

— ... — uniosła brwi, niezbyt przekonana. Chwilę później szeroko się uśmiechnęła. — Też mam dla Ciebie żart. — oznajmiła, biorąc łyk wody ze szklanki.

— Mów, śmiało — zachęcił Erikę.

— Co jest wkurzające, nieśmieszne i żenujące?

— Co?

— Twoje próby poderwania mnie — zakończyła, unosząc swoją szlachetną rzyć ku wyjściu z satysfakcją wypisaną na twarzy.

— Ja pierdolę! — krzyknął, wytrącony z równowagi. To chyba nie będzie takie łatwe, jak mu się wydawało.

Trzasnął drzwiami z hukiem, nawet nie sprawdzając, co się z nimi stało. Miał to gdzieś. Kolejny raz go spławiła. Znów jej to nie ruszyło… Gdyby tylko mógł, rzucałby meblami. Ale przecież może… ta książka w czymś mu musi pomóc. Jeżeli nie z Eriką, to będzie idealna do odreagowania złości. Już miał nią rzucić o kafelki, gdy zobaczył kolejną stronę. Z zrezygnowaniem usiadł na łóżku, uważnie czytając następne słowa.

— Drugi sposób to…


End file.
